Once upon a guide
by Aloes
Summary: Hook est un sentinel qui vient récupérer son Guide/âme-sœur pour l'utiliser pour détruire Rumplestilskins. Malheureusement pour lui, son Guide est Emma, une princesse surprotégée par ses parents... Sentinel et guide dans le monde de once upon a time


_Une idée qui m'est venue après une orgie de fanfiction Sentinel/Guide._

 _Je pense que j'updaterai une fois par mois. J'espère que vous aimerez, si vous avez des remarques constructives, n'hésitez pas…_

 _Emma n'a jamais été abandonnée et a vécu comme une princesse avec ses parents, son frère et sa sœur. Hook (j'ai gardé son nom anglais, sinon je pense au personnage de Disney) vient d'affronter Rumple et de perdre Milah._

 _Les guides et les sentinels sont assez fréquents mais pas la norme._

Tout s'annonce bien pour les desseins de Killian Jones désormais nommé Capitaine Hook.

La nuit est claire, le mur est facile à escalader, et les gardes sont facilement et rapidement gérés. Verser le sang est parfois inévitable, mais, il préférait s'abstenir de tuer quand il le pouvait.

Il atteint son but, la chambre de la princesse Emma.

Son salut et son Guide.

Il tend la main pour prendre appui sur un recoin du mur. Bon sang, il a encore oublié qu'il n'a plus qu'une seule main.

Il respire profondément, le passé est le passé. Il ne vengera jamais Milah, s'il perd son temps à regretter sa main. Sauf si cela l'aide à cultiver sa haine et sa détermination. Et même si sa main lui manque, il s'est récemment surpris à admettre qu'un crochet a des avantages indéniables.

Il avait essayé de retrouver son crocodile avec ses dons de Sentinel mais il avait zoné dangereusement plusieurs fois. À contrecœur, il avait, alors, participé au rituel de la Quête de son Guide prédestiné, en espérant presque que son cœur meurtris bloquerait la poudre de fée.

Mais à son grand étonnement, le miroir lui avait montré un visage connu.

Celui de la princesse Emma.

Elle était si belle qu'il l'avait à peine reconnue. Les affiches et portraits officiels lui donnait l'air banal. Maintenant il comprenait ses parents avaient voulu la protéger. Une reine Sentinelle pouvait être acceptée mais une reine Guide jamais.

Les Guides sont considérés depuis toujours comme l'élément faible d'un duo Sentinelle-Guide. L'ironie voulant qu'un Guide puisse vivre sans Sentinelle, mais qu'à l'inverse, un Sentinel mourrait à coup sur sans Guide.

Un aveu de faiblesse insupportable pour ceux qui se proclamaient les plus grands guerrier du royaume. Une des raisons qui avait probablement poussé un roi Sentinel à décréter l'incapacité des Guides à vivre sans Sentinel à cause de leur soi-disant trop grande empathie, et, à mettre tout une série de lois en place, pour qu'ils soient sous la tutelle de leur Sentinel.

Il hausse les épaules. La loi est injuste mais elle le sert. En cas de problème, il pourrait faire appel à son droit de Sentinel. Et princesse ou non, elle devrait le suivre.  
Ses dons lui avaient très utiles quand il naviguait, mais, il avait du trouver des Guides et s'était arrangé pour ne pas tomber dans la zone. Il n'avait absolument jamais voulu chercher son Guide destiné. Mais pour chercher Rumplestilskin, il avait besoin d'un Guide plus puissant.

Mouche avait servi de pis-aller, mais il avait du se rendre à l'évidence, sans son Guide, il serait incapable de retrouver le monstre qui avait tué Milah.

Une pensée inacceptable.

Alors, si cela voulait dire kidnapper une princesse, et être coincé avec ce fardeau jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, il s'y résoudrait.

En voyant le visage de la princesse, d'autre auraient peut être renoncé, mais il voulait tuer son crocodile.

Et, si la poudre de fée avait désignée Emma, ce serait Emma, princesse ou pas.

La royauté n'était qu'un détail. 

Il entre prudemment dans la chambre richement décorée et sort le bâillon. Il place son bouclier émotionnel. Mouche, étant un guide très puissant, Killian avait dû apprendre à bloquer ses émotions.

En tant que son Guide, Emma ressentira sa douleur comme la sienne, une fois le Lien établi, et il n'a pas besoin d'une pleurnicheuse. Elles ralentissent la cadence.

Il inspecte les environs, mais la jeune femme n'est pas dans sa chambre.

Bon sang, où est donc cette fichue princesse.

Il fait quelque pas dans la pièce. Quand tout à coup, il sent quelque chose de froid contre son cou, il retourne lentement, s'attendant à voir un garde. Mais, il se retrouve à face à une jeune femme dans une délicate chemise de nuit.

Emma !

Comme prévu ! 

Contrairement à la lame qu'elle tient contre sa gorge.

Il la regarde et son esprit s'éclaire immédiatement. Comme si la brume qui obscurcit habituellement sa vue de multiple détails, s'était volatilisé. Il peut toujours voir les poussières, les imperfections des tissus, mais cette fois-ci, solidement ancré par la vue d'Emma, il peut choisir de les voir et non les subir.

Sans réfléchir, il fait un pas pour la toucher. Oui, il en est convaincu. S'il la touche, son esprit sera encore plus clair, limpide,... Il l'attend depuis si longtemps. Sent-elle également ce lien ? 

Elle recule " Que faites vous dans ma chambre ?"

Visiblement non. Crochet retombe brutalement sur terre, se reprend et lui fait son sourire le plus charmeur. 

"Je voulais voir la plus belle princesse du royaume !" 

Elle grimace « Désolée, vous vous être trompée de princesse. C'est avec ma sœur Carmen que vous devez avoir rendez-vous." Son ton est amer. Intéressant. 

" J'en suis navré, je vais donc la rejoindre de ce pas." Dit-il en s'inclinant avant de faire mine de partir. Avec un peu de chance, elle goberait le mensonge et lui tournerait le dos.  
Mais son regard se durcit et elle rapproche sa lame. 

" Vous mentez!"

« Ah oui ? Qu'en savez-vous ? » dit-il de son ton le plus charmeur.

« Quand les gens me mentent, je le sens tout de suite ! Que faites-vous ici? Donnez une bonne raison de ne pas vous trancher la gorge ? »  
« Cela ruinerait votre tapis ? »  
« Essayez encore ! » dit-elle d'un ton ferme sans se laisser déconcentrer.  
Autant jouer le tout pour le tout, et il ne voit aucune raison de lui dissimuler quoi ce soir. 

" Vous êtes mon Guide/âme-sœur et je viens vous chercher. C'est mon droit en tant que Sentinel. »

La stupéfaction se dessine sur son visage, quand elle constate qu'il dit la vérité. Il entend les battements de son cœur s'accélérer.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. Je ne suis pas un Guide. Vous devez faire erreur »

Hook est perplexe, elle ne sent donc pas le lien qui les unit contrairement à lui. Lui a-t-on appris à réprimer sa nature ?

Tant pis pour elle. Son statut social ne la protège pas de la revendication de son Sentinel.

« Désolé, chérie, mais la poudre de fée ne ment jamais. Si tu refuses de venir de toi-même, je peux toujours te porter sur mon dos »

Il sort son épée, si vite qu'elle n'a pas le temps de l'en empêcher. Mais elle contre-attaque très vite.

Leurs épées virevoltent dans un combat féroce.

Bon sang, elle est douée. Douée et, de toute évidence entrainée, il pourrait perdre.

Mais il est un pirate et il a des trucs spéciaux de pirate.

Comme tricher par exemple.

Il suffirait juste la toucher, établir le lien et il pourrait la battre.

Qu'elle sente ou non ses intentions, elle redouble tout à coup de violence et parvient à lui arracher son épée. Elle le met à genoux, épée sur la gorge.

Malheureusement pour elle, la demoiselle a bon cœur, lui aurait déjà tué son adversaire.

Il n'a plus le choix, c'est sa chance. Il bondit et lui agrippe le poignet.

Elle tente de se dégager mais il la tient fermement.

La partie primitive de son esprit la reconnait et danse de joie à sa vue.

Rien à voir avec l'amour ou l'attachement ou le romantisme.

C'est viscéral.

Il a trouvé sa moitié, il sera plus jamais seul avec des pouvoirs dont il n'a jamais voulu.

Elle est reposante.

Il a l'impression d'être bien ancrée dans le sol sauf que son point de gravité, désormais, c'est elle.

C'est beau et magnifique et très émouvant.

Il sent que son visage entre violement en contact avec une main.

Visiblement elle ne ressent pas la même chose.

Sonné, il la lâche et dans un état de semi-conscience, la voit se précipiter vers la porte.

Mais il sent le lien qui les unit et elle ne peut lui échapper.

Il libère ses boucliers émotionnels avec un soupir de soulagement et elle s'effondre brusquement, terrassée par sa douleur.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« J'ai réveillé ton empathie. Comme tu es un guide, tu ressens mes émotions et ma vie n'a pas été facile récemment. »

« Arrêtez cela ! »

« Pourquoi ? » demande-t-il d'un ton faussement inquiet.

« Tout de suite » elle crie toujours à terre.

Il s'agenouille près d'elle. Qu'il est bon d'être à nouveau le maître de la situation.

« D'accord »

Il réactive son bouclier émotionnel. Elle se lève un peu chancelante, avec un regard de colère mais aussi de curiosité.

« Bien maintenant que nous avons créé un lien d'animosité réciproque, prépare tes affaires, nous partons. »

« Mais… »

« Désolé chérie mais j'ai un programme à suivre et un bon moyen de pression. Je suis ton Sentinel et je peux te revendiquer, t'emmener avec moi, te couper de ta famille et de tes amis. Je n'en ai pas la moindre envie, j'ai déjà connu le grand amour pour et je l'ai perdu. La seule chose qui me fasse tenir debout est la vengeance. Après avoir vengé Milah, je n'aurais plus de raison de vivre et je te ficherai la paix. » dit-il d'un ton badin. 

Elle se redresse « en admettant que je suis votre… guide, je suis l'héritière du trône… »

« Ton titre ne te protège pas de la loi des Sentinels édicté par ton propre ancêtre. Tu as le choix ou tu viens avec moi maintenant et sans éclat, ou dans quelques semaines, quand j'aurais fait valoir mes droits. Et ce sera officiel sans possibilité de retour en arrière. »

Pieu mensonge que celui qui sert une cause juste.

La sienne. 


End file.
